fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Evolved Resolution
Evolved Resolution is a turn-based strategy RPG Umbrella game developed by Gear Games and released for the Evo-Gem in and, as opposed to general Umbrella games, focuses on diversity between characters (not just in term of abilities) and plays up the crossover part instead of being just an author appeal game. Despite the roster of recruitable characters, bosses, enemies, and other non-playable characters being all from video games (and Fantendo company does to their technicality), the recruitable roster focuses on characters Samtendo, the director of the game, liked the most, while the rest are all over the place, as it can be a character that Samtendo love, hate, love-to-hate or just plain interested in. This game take inspiration of the Pokémon franchise in term of evolution-based mechanic, as well as XCOM, Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle and Fire Emblem series in term of various in-game battle mechanics, but there is a distinct difference from Pokémon and Fire Emblem; the "level system" of the game is called Rank, and is much simpler and more varied compared to other franchises, as not everyone have access to every different Ranks, and also greatly reduce the EXP-based grinding. Gameplay Evolved Resolution have a gameplay that take inspiration from aforementioned titles, and have emphasis on strategy as each character have a set of established strengths and weaknesses that the player should take into account when engaging a battle. The goal in normal gameplay is to eliminate all of the opposing team's characters before they could take out the player's characters, but there are some modes that enable respawning and thus result a different goal to take into consideration in order to win. Taking place in grind-based boards, each side will take a turn to attack. In Career Mode, some areas allows the player to go first, some let the opponent to go ahead instead, but in a few cases and in other modes, which side will move first is decided by a small minigame called Catch for First Turn. Catch for First Turn is simple to understand and play; the image of either a red heart, a black spade, a green club or a blue diamond will be shown for three seconds, and then it will be hidden. Both leading players only need to press the A button as soon as the correct image shows up. The player who managed to catch the correct image will be granted to move first before the opposing side does. If the player press A at the wrong time where the incorrect image shows up, then the opposing side will get the turn instead. After the minigame, the main game begins. At the player's turn, each character on the player's side can be moved once and can choose any of the following option; Action, Guard, Items, Breakout, Check, and the two options which will apply to all characters, Skip and Retreat. *'Action' involve using any of the character's available Actions. An Action is either an attacking power, a supportive move or a status-passing ability, for example. Actions in general have a Base Damage, secondary effects, Category, and Cooldown. More powerful Actions generally have longer cooldown or other drawbacks. The character's Actions cannot be used if it selected Guard or Breakout. *'Guard' simply increase the character's Defense by 20, (or more depended on other mechanics such as Abilities and, in case of being Melee oriented, +15), allowing the character to take a hit. While it doesn't seems to have much use outside of minimizing damage as much as possible, it can be helpful for stalling, and the character who is Guarding cannot be sent flying. It cannot use Guard if the player selected Action or Breakout beforehand. *'Items' allows the character to use one of the party's items. Unlike the other non-full-party options, the character can still perform an Action, a Guard or a Breakout after using an Item. That said, items in general are one-use and need to be collected beforehand, and are weaker as well, with a few exceptions. *'Breakout', fully known as Breakout Action, is the powerful Action that each playable and boss character can use. It requires the Gauge to be filled by dealing damage or healing allies. Each Rank give a set Breakout gauge required for the Breakout Action to be used, which is equal to the total amount of damage dealt or healed so far; 100 for B, 200 for A, 300 for S and 500 for Ω. Once used, the gauge resets to zero. *'Check' does not end the character's turn and instead involve inspecting the character's status, be it current health, Actions being available, their Breakout Gauge, Abilities, and more. This option can also be done on an enemy and boss, but their Stats, unseen Actions and Abilities had to be Analyzed first by certain characters. *'Retreat' will make the player to declare forfeit and the characters, depended on their personality, will either run away in fear, give up hope and stare in fear, or simply walk away. Only do this if you think the battle is way too hopeless! The CPU controlled team will only do this if they had lost multiple members at quick succession, but this scenario is not easy to accomplish, and some bosses will simply not give up. Although attacks with longer range can hit foes from far away, ranged attacks tend to deal 33% less damage to a target that is Guarding than melee attacks does. Melee attacks can also have better knockback power and faster cooldown than ranged attacks in general, and there are more melee attacks that can flinch a charging move than there are ranged moves that does. Action Command from a few Paper Mario games are also present, giving a boost for any Action, and there are multiple methods of Action Command via button mashing, a sequence of different buttons, a correct timing, and more. Successful Action Commands requires skill and timing, but can become much more rewarding than not doing Action Commands at all. As the game aims to have little to no luck-based mechanics in battles, the critical hits are handled differently; they will only deal 1.3x damage than usual, but will always occurs when hitting on a target that have a negative status condition, but shorten the status' duration by one turn. The exception is the Marked to Death status, where the victim instead takes twice as much damage. Major Mechanics There are major mechanics that each characters will have; Stats, Categories, Actions, Abilities and Perks. Even the weakest types of enemies will have each of these mechanic. Stats Categories Actions Abilities and Perks Statuses In this game, there are three kind of Statuses; Positive, Negative and Neutral. Statuses are temporary ailments that affect the character in various ways, and, except in match-specific circumstances, their effect are temporary, as it will take up to five turns for the effect to wear off. Each Status also have a "Plus" version, marked with a "+", to indicate a more intense version. This only occur if an effect try to stack with identical effect, or by much stronger Actions. It cannot be stacked further, but the Plus version do retain the function of the normal Status counterpart unless if it is a more intense effect. Gamemodes Characters In the Maizen World, various characters from various regions lives with different motivations, but the player character stood out as the Commander (avatar Mii) with fully customizable clothing, and its personality is decided depended on what answers the player gives to various characters of various factions throughout the game. Options for the Mii coming soon Recruitable Characters During the game launch, there are 42 character lines that can be recruited through the story. Although a few characters are mandatory to recruit for the plot to progress, most of them are optional and are not needed to complete the full game. That being said, it is encouraged to recruit all of them in order to fully experiment and to increase the game's replayability. Each character have an evolution line, a set of one to three Categories, a Perk, base Stats, three Abilities that are dependent with Skill, and a set of eight Actions (with one very powerful Action called Breakout Action). The latter four can be viewed in Characters' Database. Canon characters will have the franchise title logo to represent their respective franchise, while original characters will have their name linked, though fan characters will count for both cases. Temporary Allies Non-Playable Allies Enemies Bosses Characters' Database World Regions Minor Locations Items Attacking Support Traps Special Other Trivia *The Umbrella game was originally a game inspired by Super Smash Bros. franchise's Event Modes, but the creator feels that the game won't go far and instead opt for a game that doesn't use the Smash-like gameplay or fighting genre games in general. Category:Gear Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Strategy Role-Playing Games Category:Turn-based Strategy Games